


Jimin of the Dawn

by cup0ftae



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe, Dragons, Jimin has crimson hair, M/M, Royalty, Yona of the dawn but make it bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup0ftae/pseuds/cup0ftae
Summary: It's Yona of The Dawn but BTS style.Jimin is the only heir to the kingdom that his father rules and lives a life a luxury, completely sheltered from real world issues. When a sudden betrayal leaves Jimin fleeing for his life, new challenges and trials wait for him.Again, it's literally the anime.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a BTS themed, Yona of The dawn story. If you've seen the show you will see that it is rather similar. If you haven't watched, I recommend you do because it's such a good show. Also, I have it marked as explicit just for safety, it'll probably read as mature for the most part.

In the Kohka Kingdom ruled one man, King Il. He was known as the peaceful king for his pacifist ways and intolerance towards any violence. He ruled his land fairly but many outside the country scorned him for his like of blood thirst. People believed a ruler should show strength through war and were as great as their army. King Il refused to be that way though, and continued to rule his small country with his head held high. The people of Kohka loved the peaceful king. After many years of war from the previous King's rule, the people were blessed to finally know peace. 

It was a few days before King Il's only heirs coming of age birthday and the kingdom was getting ready to host a big celebration in honor of the heir turning 20. 

Prince Jimin was running late to the ceremony. The ceremony in which his father, the king, was giving an announcement to the Kohka people, getting them ready for the upcoming festivities and the royal visitors from the neighboring country. Jimin knew he was late but he just couldn't get his long, waist length crimson hair, to sit just right on his head and his outfit that was already picked out the night before just wasn't the right one anymore. It's turquoise color wasn't as perfect as it was last night. 

Frowning at his reflection in the mirror of his parlor room Jimin turned once more to check his chosen robe out from the other angle, humming in dissatisfaction. 

"You look beautiful, prince Jimin." Says one of his attendants, Minsu, a tall thin man who was holding a tray with a teapot and several cups. "We should probably make our way to the ceremony so that you don't miss your father's speech." He urges lightly. 

"No, it's still not right. Where is the calico robe?" Jimin asks, taking off the turquoise robe and handing it off to the other attendant in the room. Heading towards the door to search his room for the other robe, Jimin stopped short when his father walked in. The two attendants lowered their heads in a small bow of acknowledgment of the king's presence. 

"Father! Why are you here? What about the ceremony?" Jimin asks in surprise.

The king laughs and says "I already spoke, it's over my dear." 

"Oh, father, I'm sorry. I just-" The king interrupts Jimin with another laugh, "Don't worry. It's just a formality, your presence wasn't necessary." 

Jimin suddenly pouts with his plush, full bottom lip sticking out, "Father, why is my hair so unruly? I can never get it to lay how I want it. Is it weird?" The prince whines. 

His father is taken aback by the sudden complaint but quickly schools his expression back into his normal joyous one. "Of course not my treasure. Your beauty is unmatched to any jewel in the entire-"

Puffing up his chest and preening at his father's words, Jimin cockily flicks his long hair over his shoulder and says over the king, "Well, yes, obviously my face is beyond fair and many are jealous of my unblemished skin, but _why_ is my hair so different from everyone else? It's color is strange and it's never tamable. It is never neat! WHY?!" Jimin says in a small tantrum that many close to the prince are used to witnessing. The two room attendants share a glance and exhausted smile. The prince was a sweet boy who could be pretty vain and naïve about real world issues. 

"I think your hair is lovely. Don't you think so, Taehyung?" The king asks, addressing the person who had silently walked into the room without the prince realizing. The kings words caused prince Jimin to pause mid rant and look at the newcomer. 

"Of course, King Il." Taehyung answers in his deep voice, dropping down to his knee in a bow. "No one would ever dare call the prince's hair weird. If I were to express an opinion I'd say it is his mind that is weird." Taehyung says looking up at the others with a smirk on his lips. 

Turning his back to Taehyung with a huff, Jimin says in a clipped tone, "Silent, servant." Picking up a throw pillow from the lounge chair Jimin quickly spins back around, hair flowing around with the movement, and launches the pillow as hard and fast as he can at Taehyung. 

To no one's shock, the man easily catches it. He then proceeds to use the pillow as his own personal shield against Jimin who had stomped up to him, trying to lay a few hits at the man with his little fists. Taehyung was much taller and broader than the prince and had no trouble deflecting the attacks from the small prince.

"Father, do something about this insolent, disrespectful servant with a big mouth!" Jimin demands, still unsuccessfully trying to land a punch on Taehyung, thwarted by the pillow every time. 

"Calm down, Taehyung is your childhood friend. And not to mention one of the five generals that protect our castle, the Wind clan's-"

"I don't care!" Jimin interrupts his father once again, "I want a more charming protector!" The prince goes for a teacup that was on Minsu's tray, to the poor man's astonishment, and throws it at Taehyung who unsurprisingly, catches it one handed. 

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your own charm, prince?" Taehyung asks, deep voice still teasing. 

That brought Jimin to a halt who was going for another teacup. "What?" He asks questioningly.

"I heard reports that His Highness Suwon and his royal party have reached the gates." Is the smooth response Taehyung gives, lifting up the teacup and pretending to admire it. 

"Wha-what? Suwon's here? Why didn't you say that earlier!" Jimin says, rushing out of the room with a flush quickly making its way high on the prince's cheeks.

"Ahhh, Suwon. Is that why he's so worried about his appearance." The king says, finally understanding why his son was so concerned about his looks today. "But why?"

Taehyung just pours himself some tea into the cup that was so rudely thrown at his face and sips it with his eyes closed. "Boyish feelings I guess." Is all he says, leaving everyone in the room to look at each other confusedly. 

After learning that Suwon had arrived Jimin rushes out of the room to find the man mentioned, running around a corner almost knocking into a servant carrying an armful of things.

Living in a detached palace meant all the rooms are like small separate buildings and are connected by covered, open hallways without walls. So everything is very open and every time you step out of a room you are greeted by fresh air and the small courtyards and gardens scattered around the entire castle. All the castle is set up this way except for the main building which is at the center of the castle. The main building is a few stories high and has bigger rooms for hosting indoor events. 

Running towards the entrance of the castle, rounding another room structure, Jimin can't help but remember Suwon. They have known each other since they were kids since Suwon's father, Yuhon, was the King's brother, making the two cousins. Suwon is only three years older than Jimin and since the two were cousins in name, they grew up close friends. 

When Jimin's own mother died when he was only seven, Suwon, who was ten by then, promised Jimin he would stay by his side forever and the two from then on hardly left each other's side. Suwon moved into his uncle's castle permanently and rarely went back to his own home. He would make sure Jimin was eating and sleeping well. It wasn't really a surprise to Jimin when he was the ripe age of thirteen and realized he maybe idolized Suwon more than just a best friend. Suwon grew up handsome and at sixteen, many of the court girls fawned over the teenager's boyish good looks and charismatic personality. Suwon was friendly to everyone and no one who met him ever had a bad thing to say.

Jimin found himself getting possessive of Suwon and jealous when others would take the older boy's attention away from the prince. When Suwon turned 18 he left the castle and headed to his father's to take on more responsibilities as the heir. Jimin was crushed and wallowed around the castle for months missing the other boy. They hadn't seen each other since Suwon moved out, five years, so Jimin was obviously more than a little excited. 

Rushing around one more corner to the front of the castle, Jimin runs straight into someone's chest. Arms come up and catch the prince before he could fall. 

"Running around as always, Prince Jimin." A soft voice says, as the person stepps back, hands dropping from Jimin's shoulders, the young prince looks up and meets the smiling eyes of Suwon. He had grown taller than the last time Jimin saw him. His hair was longer too, held back by a yellow ribbon. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"T-to find you, I had heard you were here and thought it'd be nice to greet you." Jimin stammers out, cheeks red from embarrassment. Suwon smiles down softly at Jimin and pats his head, like Jimin was some small child. 

"How very gracious of you Princess." Is all he says, his smile the same as it has always been, kind and soft. 

"Are you going to say long?" Jimin asks hopefully. 

"Of course! I'm here for your big birthday after all. You're finally becoming an adult! I wouldn't miss this special birthday for anything. You're turning twenty! My, my you've grown up so much." Suwon replies, patting Jimin on top of his head again and going as far as pinching his cheek. "I'm happy to see your cheeks are still chubby."

Jimin frowns but allows the pinching and patting. Five years haven't changed Jimin's crush on the older man and getting any attention from him made Jimin preen

Suddenly Suwon lets go of Jimin and looks around, "Anyways, where's the King and Taehyung? I must go see them. I'll see you later Prince Jimin!" And with that Suwon disappears back the way towards the others. 

Jimin lets out a huff of air and wonders aloud to himself "Why does he still treat me like a child? I burned the most expensive incense all night and did my best skin-care routine this morning. My face is glowing! Why won't he-" his out loud musings are interrupted by a timbre voice.

"Looks like it was all for nothing." 

Jimin turns and sees Taehyung leaning up against the outdoor hallway railing, casually munching on what appears to be a rice cake. Instead of one of his usual snippy remarks Jimin just looks down at the ground, not feeling in the mood to engage Taehyung like he normally would for making such a comment. Instead of replying he just walks back to his room deciding to turn in for the night. 

* * *

The next day Jimin woke up in better spirits. Today was a new day and he would see Suwon all week. That meant Jimin had time to prepare better. Make himself super pretty and woo Suwon with his witty comments and sweet smiles. Putting on one of his nicest tunics and a deep red robe over all of it, Jimin spends roughly thirty minutes just trying to tame his locks. Giving up with a huff and deciding it looked good enough he put on his finishing touch, a pair of long gold dangly earrings with a large jade gem at the top. He wears them everyday actually for they were once his mother's earrings. He made his way to the guest room Suwon would be staying in. After fluffing his hair once more and pinching his cheeks to give them a natural blush, Jimin opened the door to Suwon's room.   
  


"Good morning Suwon! I had the kitchen prepare delicious snacks for us! Let's..." Jimin trails off his sentence slowly. Looking around the room it appears to be empty. 

Minsu happens to be passing by at that moment and leans down to whisper in Jimin's ear, "His Highness is out on the training grounds with General Taehyung." and then walks away as if he never said anything. 

Curling his fists at the unfairness of Taehyung getting to Suwon first, Jimin marches his way to the balcony that overlooked the training arena. 

The training arena was this dug in dirt pit that had targets for archery shooting practice and an obstacle course set up. 

Approaching the balcony Jimin saw his father already standing there. "Ah my son, come to watch them practice?"

Ignoring his father's question Jimin just speaks out haughtily, "How dare Taehyung steal Suwon's time without me!"

Laughing at his son's antics, king Il tried to reason with his son, "Now, now, Jimin. Taehyung hasn't seen Suwon in a long time either. "

When Suwon was living at the castle, Taehyung had been around often, visiting the castle as he was the young apprentice to the Wind clan's general. All three of them were around the same age and Taehyung and Suwon got along well, bonding over their mutual interest in weapons and fighting tactics. Jimin was normally excluded from those two things because his father never allowed Jimin to participate in such violent things. 

Looking at the two now, Jimin notices that Taehyung was on his favorite chestnut colored horse he named Yeontan. Suwon was on a black horse that Jimin didn't recognize. The two were just about to start an obstacle course race where they would race each other to the end all the while shooting at various set up targets with their bow and arrows. The winner was the one who was the better shot. 

As the two took off Jimin could tell that Suwon had been practicing since the last time he saw him. He was more comfortable on a horse and held his weapon with a practiced hand. His arrows land just outside of the center dot. He wasn't a lousy shot by any means.

Jimin's attention was caught by Taehyung riding his dark colored horse, his black, slightly curly hair bouncing along with the horse's movements. If Suwon looked comfortable on a running horse, Taehyung looked like he was born to ride. His body moved as one with the harsh jolting of the animal. His aim was impeccable. With a steady hand and skill Jimin could never achieve, Taehyung hit the center dot every time. 

At the end, as the two exchanged good natured banter, Jimin turns to his father, "I want to learn archery too!"

The color dramatically leaves the king's face. "Absolutely not Jimin! I won't allow my son to hold a weapon! I barely allow those two to hold one!"

Jimin scowls back, "You're a coward, father!" 

Before anyone could say another word Suwon rides up to the balcony, "Come on down Jimin! I'll teach you to ride a horse!" 

Giving a delighted shout Jimin rushes past his father and hurries towards the training pit, leaving his father gasping out a "No, wait!"

Getting down to the other two Jimin walks up to the horse, feeling more nervous than excited now that he was next to the tall beast. 

"It's okay Prince Jimin. We will help you." Suwon says, noticing Jimin's hesitation. Jimin suddenly felt very large, warm hands on his waist. Turning his head slightly he sees that Taehyung has come up behind him and was standing so close to Jimin he could just start to feel the light tough of the taller man's chest against his back. Before Jimin could say anything Taehyung's hands tighten around his waist and he's lifted up in the air. 

Letting out an undignified squeak, Jimin grabs onto the horse's saddle with shaking arms. "Hurry up, please. I'm about to get crushed by the prince's weight." Taehyung's voice speaks up. Everyone knew the man was just teasing because Jimin was slim and lithe. Years of practicing traditional dance kept the prince not only flexible and in shape but also very light and small waisted. 

"Be quiet or I'll slap you." Jimin threatens with as much heat as his shaking voice could muster.

"You'll be fine. You like horses I thought?" Suwon says, reaching his hand out to assist the prince up to sit in the saddle in front of him. 

As Jimin got situated on top of the horse, he feels Suwon's arms come around his sides to grab the reins. "It's okay Prince Jimin. Here, lean on me." Suwon's voice says softly into Jimin's ear causing goosebumps to run up his whole body. His toes curled in his boots and he felt his face flush at their proximity. Jimin's back was flush against the blonde man's chest and he felt small and comfortable in between the other man's arms. 

"Yo-you seem to know how to take the lead, Suwon." Jimin got out despite his nerves and red face. "You must have many suitors back at the mansion. Girls and boys lining up for you." The prince wasn't sure why he was saying these things but he didn't seem able to stop. 

Suwon let out an awkward chuckle and didn't reply. "Wait, so you do?!" Jimin exclaimed, trying not to sound jealous.

"What? No, no...of course not. Sure I've had some people approach me for marriage negotiations but-" 

"Marriage!?" Jimin choked out.

"Nothing serious. Let's not talk about it." Suwon said, obviously not wanting to discuss such an adult topic with a child like himself, Jimin thought angrily, seeing Suwon's dismissal of the conversation as another way to treat him like a kid. 

Grasping at something to say to sound mature, Jimin looked around his surroundings in a panic. Wild eyes landing on Taehyung across the way petting his horse. "I-I've had marriage talks too, just so you know." Jimin says haughtily, "With Taehyung." The prince snaps his mouth shut so fast his teeth clacked together.

_'Why did you just say that!?'_ his mind screams at him. Taehyung, having heard Jimin say this, froze, mouth dropping open and eyes staring wide in shock at Jimin. ' _Stupid_!! _Stupid_!' Jimin thinks. 

Before Jimin could take back what he said and try to find a way out of this mess he created, Suwon says, "I think that's wonderful. Congratulations!" in a bright tone. Jimin feels his heart plummet to his stomach.

Later that afternoon after a long oat and honey milk bath to wash the horse stink and embarrassment off of himself, Jimin sat at the drinking tea. Minsu and Taehyung both in the room listening to him lamenting over that mornings incident, Jimin whines aloud, "Why would I say that? Why did he sound so cheerful?"

Burying his head in his arms Jimin hears his father speak up as he walks into he room, "Actually, marriage may come true for you. Your coming of age birthday is the perfect time to open up negotiations for your hand." 

"No! I only want Suwon!" Jimin yells at his father.

"it can not be and never will be Suwon!" The king yells back, raising his voice at his son. This causes Taehyung and Minsu to look at the king with big eyes. King Il is known for never raising his voice in anger, especially at his own son.

"Father," Jimin starts, getting up to his feet, "you have no say in who I fall in love with."

"Jimin. I have given you the world at your feet. You have never had to ask for anything, and I have always provided you with anything you could want. Pretty hairpins, earrings, rings, gardens... I can't give you Suwon. You're heir to this kingdom and your partner will one day rule Kohka too." King Il lectured to his son, who just stood there feeling scolded. 

"But father, Suwon is the son of your older brother, he's of royal blood." Jimin replies in a sulky voice, looking down at his clasped hands. 

"True, but I am the King and I will decide who takes the throne."

"You're just a cowardly king who won't touch a weapon."

"Jimin, when your mother was killed by bandits, I never wanted to have weapons or violence plague this kingdom anymore. Yes, I am a cowardly king but I won't allow someone I don't approve of to rule. Don't you want Suwon to be happy? Royalties are always put in danger. Everyday their lives can be at risk. If I force him to marry you, will you be able to live with yourself?" 

"I don't understand." Is all Jimin could say. Feeling the gaze of everyone in the room, Minsu, his father, and Taehyung, Jimin walks out the door towards one of the lesser used parts of the castle. It was raining now and Jimin thought it fit his mood perfectly. Sitting down against the wall and watching the rain come down Jimin thought to himself, _'What about my happiness in a marriage? It doesn't matter, Suwon will never see me as anything more than a child.'_

Allowing a few tears to fall down his face Jimin continued to sit in his self pity. After a while of just the sounds of the rain, Jimin heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the other side of the building, coming in his direction. Looking up Jimin spoke up.

"Hello? Is someone there? Minsu?" Receiving no answer but still hearing the footsteps Jimin calls out again, "Taehyung if that's you, speak up. I'm not in the mood for any of your stupid games."

When there still wasn't an answer Jimin starts to get scared. Just then, a dark figure appears from around the corner. Jimin can't see their face but he can see their hand reach out towards him.

Gasping in alarm Jimin stands up quickly and runs in the opposite direction, tripping over his own feet in his haste. All he can think about was his father mentioning the bandits that attacked and killed his own mother. Running into a random room without paying attention, Jimin quickly shut the door bathing the room in darkness and tried to catch his breath. 

Just as he thought he was in the clear he felt hands grab him from behind. Without thinking Jimin calls out the first name that comes to mind, "Suwon!"

"Jimin?" A light voice asks. Turning around Jimin saw that it was Suwon who had grabbed him. "Sorry, did I startle you? You barged in here so fast" He says getting up to light a few candles, casting a soft light into the room.

Jimin stays collapsed on the ground, "T-th-there was...as stranger...tried to..." the prince gets out between sobs. Shaking from the cold and the scare of the incident. Jimin's thoughts are racing. 'Was that man after me? Is it because I'm the prince?' 

"Jimin? Did you hear me? I said there is no one outside." Suwon says, placing a blanket around Jimin's shoulders. "Would you like me to get Taehyung for you? After all he is your fiancé. If he finds out we are in a room alone together like this he might get upset." Suwon walks to the door and opens it, about to walk out. 

"No!" Jimin shouts from the floor, clutching the blanket around him tightly. "You have it all wrong. My feelings for you, Suwon, let me love you." Jimin cries, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. No doubt his face would be puffy tomorrow but he didn't care at the moment. 

"Come, let's get you to your room. We will get you a guard to stay outside all night." Suwon instead replies with a smile, completely ignoring what Jimin said. 

"Wait, Suwon!" Getting to his feet and reaching for the man his heart called for. His hand was almost within touching distance when Suwon smacked Jimin's hand away.

"I'm sorry...but don't come close to me, please." Suwon says, turning away from Jimin. " Don't say those things, or I might start to get the wrong idea, like you might actually have romantic feelings for me."

Letting out a gasp Jimin rushes out "But, what if it's not the wrong idea? What if, I do have romantic feelings for you, would you mind that?" 

"I-I'm not sure, I'm suddenly seeing you in a different light, like you're a full grown man." Suwon says, rubbing his head.

That brought Jimin upright. "What do you mean 'suddenly'? how did you see me before?" He whines.

"Um, like a little brother?" Suwon shrugs.

"Suwon, do I look like a little boy to you now?" Jimin asks, putting his hands on his hips, and not knowing where his flirtatiousness came from so suddenly.

"Now I won't be able to hold your hand and share a bed with you anymore. I'd be up all night, tense, thinking thoughts I shouldn't be." Suwon replies, a blush high on his cheeks.

Jimin blushes too and says bravely, "Well, as long as you're thinking about me, even just a little. That's good enough for now." The two stood there staring at each other, not noticing a figure just outside the room, watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress and Jimin faces heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing! Feel free to comment thoughts on how you are liking it or leave a kudos. Much love! xx

Five days later and the sun was shining brightly above the kingdom. It was the day of Prince Jimin's 20th birthday. The Crimson Dragon Castle, as the palace was named, was alive with movement and the festivities were well underway. The banquet hall was filled with many party goers and delicious aromas from all of prince Jimin's favorite dishes and desserts.

Jimin stood at the back of the room where he received many well wishes and "happy birthday" from the attendees. Jimin wore his favorite dark purple tunic and his fanciest outer robe that was a soft light pink with embroidered flowers stitched all over the floor length robe. Like usual, Jimin's hair was loosely falling down his in cascading waves of unruliness. On top of his head was a diadem made out of gold with jade and ruby gems decorating it. To finish off the look, Jimin was once again wearing his mother's earrings, the gold dangly pair with the jade stone at the top. Absentmindedly twisting a lock of hair around his finger, Jimin politely greeted another set of well wishers, this time close advisors to his father. 

Standing off to Jimin's left was Minsu, who was holding a tray with cloth napkins folded delicately in a pyramid shape. The king stood next to Minsu, watching his son and blubbering out things like "They grow up so fast." while big tears rolled down his face. Minsu silently holds out the tray of napkins to the king, wordlessly offering his king another one. It would be his fourth of the day already.

Jimin's gaze soon lands on Suwon, who was waving at him from across the room. Rushing up to the man, Suwon asks if they can go outside. Leading the blonde man out to the nearest courtyard garden with a gazebo the two stand facing each other in the center.

Grabbing Jimin's hand, Suwon places an elegant hairpin in the prince's smaller hand. It had two wooden sticks connected at the top by a large glass showy pink carnation flower and a small purple butterfly in the middle. Two long dangly beaded strings hung off the flower with a soft pink pearl at the end of each one.

"Sorry for giving it to you outside, but I wanted to give this to you in person and away from people." Suwon says with his usual soft smile. 

Frowning down at the pretty delicate hairpin, Jimin answers with a pout, "My hair...it's too unruly and I can never do anything with it. This hairpin wont look good in my hair"

Leaning close into Jimin's space, Suwon picks up a lock of the prince's hair and lets it fall through his fingers as he pulls his hand away. "I like your hair, Jimin. Crimson colored like the sunset after an incredibly hot summer's day." 

Just like that Jimin loves his hair.

The two were so caught up in their moment that they had not noticed Taehyung walk up to them until he was standing at their sides giving them both an unimpressed look, having witnessed the exchange. "The king is looking for you." He says with a bored tone, looking at Jimin. 

"Oh? W-well tell him I'm resting in my room" Jimin said stubbornly, before turning away and heading off in the opposite direction of the king, leaving Taehyung and Suwon alone. 

"Figured as much." Taehyung says, "Maybe Your Highness will be able to be his charming self and convince the king."

"What? You have the wrong idea, Tae. Also, quit talking so formally to me. Call me Suwon, like you used to."

"I know my place." Is all Taehyung replies with, before turning around to leave. Stopping suddenly and slightly turning back to Suwon, "By the way, have you noticed a weird atmosphere in the palace? I've had a strange feeling for a while now that I can't place my finger on." 

Suwon's eyes widen ever so slightly, "Jimin was saying something along those lines the other night. It might be best to keep an eye out for the rest of the day."

After hearing the news about Jimin for the first time he says, "I'll increase guards in the gardens, stay with the prince." With that the black haired man took off in a hurry to check on things and add men in places where there might be holes in security. 

* * *

Later that night, after most of everyone had either gone home or turned in for the night, Jimin was still up. Standing in front of his bedroom mirror with one light on casting a soft glow on the prince, he tried on the hairpin and checked whether or not it truly did look good in his hair. Turning his head from side to side, Jimin was overall happy with how his hair looked pulled back with the elegant flower pin. 

With a sudden urge to talk to his father, Jimin marched out of his room, determined to convince his father to change his mind about marrying Suwon. He wouldn't sleep tonight without giving up. Barely noticing the downpour of rain, Jimin's thoughts were running rampant with how he'll convince his father. 

Coming up to his father's room Jimin stops short at the door when he noticed it was cracked open and light was seeping out into the otherwise dark hallway. _'How careless.'_ Jimin thinks to himself, " _Leaving the door open like this without any guards stationed nearby.'"_ That last thought causes Jimin to look around, _'Wait...why weren't there any guards around at all"_ Jimin wondered. Thinking back to his way here, Jimin couldn't remember seeing one servant or guard.

Cautiously opening the door Jimin softly called out, "Father?"

Looking up to the back wall directly across from the door, where a big floor to ceiling circular window was, Jimin saw two figures standing in front of it facing each other. One was taller than the other and leaning forward towards the shorter figure that was slightly slouched over. At the exact moment Jimin saw these figures, a bright flash of lightning streaked across the sky, briefly illuminating everything in a dark electric blue light.

Jimin was able to make out what looked to be a sword going through the shorter man's chest, its blade tip poking out from the man's back. Once the bolt of lightning passed, and the room was lit up again in the dim light of the lamp. Jimin was able to now clearly see the faces of Suwon and his father.

The prince watches in horror as Suwon yanks the sword viciously out of his fathers body, letting the king's boy fall to the floor in a heap, just as a loud clap of thunder rings out across the sky, shaking the room.

"Father!" Jimin cries out, rushing to the king's side and falling to his knees. He notices a large pool of blood start to seep out from underneath his father's body.

"Well, how unfortunate you are still awake, Prince Jimin." A blood spattered Suwon says, stepping further into the light. 

"Suwon, hurry, g-get help, the medic..." Jimin chokes out, tears falling freely down his face.

"King Il will never again open his eyes. I killed him." Suwon replies in a detached, emotionless tone that Jimin was unfamiliar with hearing from the other's mouth. No hint of his usual light and soft voice. 

"Why?!" Jimin cries in anguish.

"I have been waiting for this day for a long time." Suwon says in that same monotone voice. "Do you remember my father, Yuhon? He was a great warrior, fearless and bold. He led his armies into victory every time. Everyone wished he would be the next king. But our grandfather, the late King Juham, crowned Uncle Il instead. The coward king got the throne instead of my father. No one knew why. My father was the oldest, he was a great army leader. So why did the weak and soft son get it? I used to ask my father why that was and he would just laugh it off. The throne didn't matter to him, he only wished to fight at the front lines to protect the kingdom and its people. I admired him for that. I always thought I would one day take up arms with my father. But after receiving the crown, King Il killed his own brother."

"But, Uncle Yuhon was killed in an accident." Jimin confused, points out. 

"That's just the official story," Suwon explains, "My father was stabbed to death, by King Il. Do you understand? The cowardly, weapon hating king, killed his own brother."

"No! That's a lie! My father would never..." 

"That's the truth. I am avenging my father and carrying out his will to see me on the throne. I will rule Kohka Kingdom."

The next thing Jimin knows, guards he was unfamiliar with show up and take Jimin out of the room at Suwon's request. They tie a rope to the prince's ankle and shove him outside towards the main courtyard entrance, in front of the main building. Jimin barely felt getting shoved down onto the hard concrete into a puddle of rainwater. H's still trying to process the fact that the man he thought he loved had just murdered his father.

Jimin barely realizes he's laying on the cold wet ground, surround by guards with weapons and the one that pushed him down was pulling out his sword saying "This is for the good of the Kohka Kingdom." before he raised the sword, preparing to bring it down executioner style on the prince's neck. 

Before the guard's arms could fully extend in a downwards motion, suddenly a new person was there, blocking the killing blow with their own weapon. Jimin looks up and sees Taehyung suddenly there, standing between the prince and the guard about to kill him. He easily knocked the sword out of the guards hands with his guandao, a glaive-like bladed pole weapon, and in another several sweeps of his arms took out the six other guards that were circling around the prince with their weapons drawn. 

"What do you think you are doing, Your Highness?" Taehyung asks in a deadly deep voice, facing Suwon who had been standing there watching the whole thing with multiple other guards at the ready by his side. Jimin's still on the ground behind Taehyung's wide fighting stance, unable to look at the man who killed her father, the man he had thought he loved and who he thought was starting to love him back. 

"Taehyung." Jimin whimpers out. The man turns and looks into the prince's big teary eyes. Face red from crying and bottom lip trembling.

Kneeling down in front of Jimin, back to the Suwon and the guards, Taehyung says with more seriousness than Jimin has ever heard from the man, "I'm sorry I left your side, Prince Jimin."

"Tae...are you...on my side?" Jimin stammers out, shining eyes staring deep into Taehyung's deep brown ones. 

A familiar smirk slides onto his face, "I was told by the king himself to protect you. No matter what happens, I will obey that command!" Taehyung stands up at that declaration, preparing to fight. 

A man Taehyung or Jimin recognize slides up to Suwon's side. "Watch yourself knave. You are addressing King Suwon. The new master of the Crimson Dragon Castle, and ruler of the Kohka Kingdom." 

Taehyung let out a deep humming sound, "Who is the what of what now? I'm getting a bad vibe, Your Highness. Where is King Il?" 

"Hopefully rotting in Hell, where I sent him moments ago." Suwon replied, narrowing his eyes at Taehyung. This causes the black haired warrior to slam his guandao hard into the concrete ground of the courtyard. A loud clang echos across the night and everyone but Suwon, gasps in shock as the ground cracked from where the man's metal staff struck it.

"That's some fucked up joke, even for you, Suwon." 

"It is no joke. Ask Prince Jimin." Suwon sneers. "He saw the king's death with his own eyes."

Suwon's tone is what finally triggers Taehyung to attack. Charging towards Suwon with a yell, Taehyung swung his blade at Suwon, only to be met by the man's sword held up in defense. 

"Suwon! Tell me truthfully, did you really kill the king?!" Taehyung snarls, shoving Suwon back with a hit at his sword. Stumbling back a few steps, Suwon warned his soldiers to stay back as they took an advancing step forward.

"Heads will roll if anyone gets closer. The man before us is Kim Taehyung. One of the Five Generals, pillars of this Crimson Dragon Castle. Nicknamed, "The Lightning Beast of Kohka". 

"Have you no pride Suwon? Taking a sword to such a non-violent king?" Taehyung grunts out, successfully provoking Suwon into lunging at him.

The two move swiftly around the courtyard, exchanging blow after blow. The clanking of metals meeting head on ringing throughout the otherwise still night. As the two fought, many of the guards were taking in the information Suwon just gave them. Kim Taehyung, grandson of Kim Mun-deok, the former leader of the "Wind Clan". When he was still young Taehyung succeeded the position of the leader. One stroke of his blade is said to be like lightning, which is how he earned the nickname "Lightning Beast of Kohka."

A few more blows and Taehyung finally lands a blow to Suwon's shoulder.

Jimin still sits there on the cold wet ground, unable to move, when he felt the cold metal of a blade press against the side of his neck. One of the guards had approached the prince while his protector was distracted. 

"Stop right there or Prince Jimin dies!" the man unfamiliar to Taehyung shouts. Taehyung turns to look at the prince only to find him on knees with a blade pressed against his long pale neck. Knowing when he was bested, Taehyung lowers his weapon and the guards take their chance to surround him.

"Put your weapon down, Lightning Beast" the mystery man orders. Without hesitation Taehyung let his blade drop heavily to the ground.

"You may be one of the Five Generals, but you're still just a child." The unknown man next to Suwon mocks. "If Kohka continues down the same path it's been on, the kingdom will fall. People like you and the prince have been living up here in the castle, unaware of the what Master Suwon-" 

"Enough, Keishuk!" Suwon interrupts. "Watch your tongue."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Taehyung asks unimpressed with this Keishuk guy's dramatic storytelling.

"It means that the Suwon you thought you knew never existed. I will strike down anyone who gets in my way. Anyone." Suwon says in a detached voice, walking up to Taehyung, sword raised in front of him.

Before anyone could make another move, an arrow whizzed out of nowhere and landed in the ground next to the guard still holding a blade up to Jimin's neck. At their distraction, Taehyung uses his foot to kick his guandao up into the air, catching it with one hand, and in the same motion swings the weapon around in a powerful half circle, knocking all the guards around him down onto their asses. from the force of the blow.

Appearing before the guard hold Jimin, Taehyung shoves the non-bladed blunt end into the face of the man before the other could even blink.

Cutting the rope around the prince's ankle, Taehyung picks up Jimin without hesitation in one arm and slung the slim man over his shoulder before taking off away from the courtyard. Knocking down guards in his way without breaking stride Taehyung came up to stop when a familiar voice called out his name. 

Turning towards the voice Taehyung saw Minsu, who was gesturing at them "General Taehyung, this way!" 

"Was that shitty shot your work, Minsu?!" Charging suddenly at the servant boy, Minsu let out a shout of shock when Taehyung swung his blade out but he only knocks down two soldiers who were coming up from behind Minsu.

"Follow me with the Prince and stay close." The general orders, handing off Jimin to Minsu. Running slightly ahead of the two, Taehyung makes sure to clear the path, knocking down anyone who got in his way. "We need to hide somewhere and lay low" Taehyung says.

"I agree." Minsu replies slightly out of breath and holding onto the Prince's shoulders tightly. 

The trio make their way undetected to an old garden shed on the outskirts of one of the courtyards. Guards were coming in from every direction looking for them. 

"We could be here all night." Taehyung grumbles, thick eyebrows pulled together.

Minsu looks at Jimin who was leaning up against the sheds wall, "Prince...is king Il really gone?" Jimin's slight nod and fresh wave of tears was all the answer Minsu receives. 

"It's only a matter of time before they find us. Suwon's troops as well as our own turned men are everywhere. We're dead for sure if we're caught." Taehyung says aloud,, trying to think of a plan.

Minsu looks at the prince and his defeated face. He has worked in the castle since he was a young boy. He didn't come from a good home, and had ran away at a young age. He had wandered the streets one day looking for his next meal in trash cans, when a younger boy with chubby cheeks and nice clothes walked right up to him. "Are you hungry?" He had asked outright. Nodding in embarrassment Minsu had let this shorter but determined boy grab his hand and drag him all the way up to the Crimson Dragon Castle. King Il was always nice to him when the prince had walked into the dining hall holding onto a scrawny, malnourished boy's hand. King Il gave Minsu his first hot meal in weeks and then offered him a job, place to stay and guaranteed meals right on the spot. As they got older prince Jimin and him often shared afternoon tea, talking about castle gossip and giggling at any outrageous rumors. 

Looking at his friend now, Minsu made up his mind. "I have a plan," he tells the general "I'll distract the guards by the closest exit by pretending to be the prince. You two escape from the castle."

"But Minsu-" Taehyung starts only to be cut off by the other boy.

"Don't worry about me, you two make sure you get out, and I'll make sure I escape after you guys. I need Jimin's outer robe though, I'm the decoy." He says with a smile.

Taehyung opens his mouth to argue, knowing fully well that Minsu's idea ends in a death sentence. Seeing the determined look in his eyes however, the general didn't argue.

Taehyung turns to Jimin and gently takes off the prince's baby pink robe with the embroidered flowers on it. Minsu gives the prince his on dark green cloak in exchange. 

Covering his head with the pink robe, Minsu urges them on, "As soon as you have the chance, go through the gates." Turning to Jimin, Minsu says to him quielty, "Prince, I pray for your safety."

Those as his last words to the duo, Minu takes off, and Jimin just stares after his friend in silence. As soon as Taehyung hears guards shouting "There's the prince!" He once more slings Jimin over his shoulder and sprints off towards the exit, only having to take down two guards.

Safely making it out the gates, Taehyung sets Jimin down and pulls his hand to follow him down the winding stone steps, away from the Crimson Dragon Castle and into the woods. 

Taehyung knew that the woods would be their best chance. He grew up in the capital of Fuga, a village built deep in a mountain valley. Woods and mountain terrain were what he was most familiar with. Even with Jimin slowing him down, he knew that any troops Suwon might send after him wouldn't be successful.

Speaking of the prince slowing him down, Taehyung looks behind him at the struggling prince. His breathing was heavy and he looks seconds away from collapsing. 

"Would you like to rest, Prince Jimin?" Taehyung asks and receives a small nod in return. Sitting down at the base of a tree Taehyung allows the prince to catch his breath. They sit mostly in silence until Jimin speaks up in a hollow voice Taehyung has ever heard from him. 

"Did Minsu...die? Will I die too? Is Suwon going to...going to kill you too?" 

"I'm not letting that slimy bastard get the honor of taking my life." Taehyung spits out. 

"Don't die, Tae." Jimin says softly, speech slurring as tiredness overtakes him. "I forbid it...you can't die..." With those last words Jimin falls asleep against the tree. 

Taehyung watches the prince sleep. A warm feeling encompassing his chest at the other man's words. Deciding to get some quick shut eye as well, Taehyung closes his eyes and chases the blissful feeling of dreamless sleep.

* * *

At the first signs of light that morning Taehyung stands up and wakes up the Prince with a hand to his shoulder. "It's time to go, prince."

Without any warning, clearly something that has been sitting heavy on the prince's mind he says with a tone of distain.

"Not once did I say "thank you" to my father for the party yesterday. Not once did I hug him. I can't remember the last time I told him I loved him. So, where will I go, leaving him behind?" Jimin cries, fresh tears flowing down his face.

Suddenly, Jimin feels an arm wrap around his shoulders as he is pulled into the warm chest of Taehyung. The general hooks his chin over Jimin's shoulder and brings his large hand to the back of the crying boy's head, allowing him to bury his face into the man's neck. They sit like that for a minute before Jimin simply says Taehyung's name. 

"We'll go anywhere we have to, as long as it means you will live." Taehyung's smooth, deep voice croons into Jimin's ear, "Staying alive is how you can return your father's love."

Jimin closes his eyes at those words and snuggles deeper into Taehyung's arms. The two stay that way for a few more moments as Jimin's tears dry up. Once they're ready, the Lightning Beast of Kohka grabs the prince's hand softly in his own and leads him further into the woods. 


End file.
